Horror game
by SmileyDay
Summary: Luffy it's a girl that dates Kidd and decided to play a horror game with Usopp, not a good choice because she have a lot of nightmares when she saw something scary, even if she likes it. At least she have Kidd to protect her from everything.


Hey there ;)Well this is my new one shoot and yeah... Luffy it's a girls that dates Kidd and decided to play a horror game with Usopp, not a good choice because she have a lot of nightmares when she sww something scary, even if she likes it. at least she have Kidd to protect her from everything.

You can try to figure out which game is, isn't that lovelly? :P

Please enjoy and remember, english it's not my first language, I don't have One Piece or any characters from it and that's all you have to know.

* * *

"L-L-L-Luffy… are you sure?"

"Hum? What do you mean Usopp? It´s just a game"

"Y-Y-Yeah but… it's a h-h-horror game…"

"Ahahaha and? Oh come on, don't tell me you are scare"

"O-O-O-Of c-course I'm not s-scare!"

"Hum hum, good. Let's play then"

"H-Hey Luffy d-did you check out the day outside? T-The weather it's amazing today… y-you want to play s-something else outside?"

"Oh Usopp! Put your shit together and play the game with me! OK!? I wanna play this game soooooo much… and I don't wanna play it alone you know…?

"W-W-What!? A-Are you scare too?"

"No, I mean not yet shishishi, I just want hear you scream like a little girl shishishi"

"Ah Ah Ah, so funny Luffy, you're so funny"

"Sorry shishishi but it'll be fun"

"Of course. B-But you know what!? I heard that one time two friends played a game just like this one and you know what happened!? They died! In a terrible way!"

"Oh Usopp, I don't trust you anymore you know? I'm not a little girl to believe in your stories anymore. You're just scare shishishi"

"Y-Y-Yeah… l-l-let's play then…"

"Yaooohhhhhhhh,ok! It's loading… it will be so fun!"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Uh it started! Let's play!"

"Hey look at the atmosphere… it's creepy…"

"It's only the beginning Usopp! Focus!"

**_Ten minutes later…_**

"AH RUN LUFFY! RUN! OH NO NO NO! INSIDE THE LOCKER! NO YOU MISSED IT! YOU'LL GONNA DIE NOW…!"

"Shishishi that was awesome! Your turn now"

"M-M-MY t-t-turn!? A-Already!? B-B-But you only die one time…"

"Yeah yeah but it's you now"

"O-O-Ok…"

**_Thirty minutes later…_**

"YEAH! GO USOPP! DON'T LET THE DICK MEN CATCH YOU!"

"KYAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY ARE AFTER ME! NOOOOO"

"RUN! GO LEFT! NOOOO! I SAID LEFT!"

"I WENT LEFT!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that"

"KYAHHHHHHH DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! NO… your turn Luffy"

"Yeah! Finally!"

**_Another thirty minutes later…_**

"Shishishishi the fat dude is after me shishishi"

"Ahhhh Luffy… I don't think that this desk it's a good hiding spot…"

"Maybe… Let's see… UHHHHH he is right there!"

"Ah he'll see you… ah!? He didn't! I don't believe this! So stupid ahahaha"

"Shishishi ok let's connect that power switch!"

"Yeah! I think that it's on the other room- KYAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO NO RUN!"

"I'M RUNNING!"

"RUN FASTER! OH THE LOCKER THE LOCKER! Yeah… you think he saw you enter?"

"I don't know… AHHHHHH HE SAW HE SAW! NO I'M NOT YOU LITTLE PIG! RUN MILES! RUN! NO NO NO! DON'T RIP MY HEAD OF… NO… no… arghhh… your turn"

"O-O-Ok…. I think I know how pass him without being seen…"

"Really!? Oh good! We are stuck in this part since… forever!"

"Don't worry! My super brilliant brain works every time! This big guy doesn't have any chance!"

"Ok then go already! I'm start to feel hungry…"

"Yeah yeah"

**_One hour later…_**

"KYAHHHHHHHHH KYAHHHHH KYAHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE IS AFTER ME HE IS AFTER ME! NOOOOO RUN! RUN!"

"THE ELEVATOR! THE ELEVATOR!"

"KYAHHHH I DON'T KNOW HERE IT IS!"

"hum… THERE! RIGHT THERE! GO USOPP!"

"I AM GOING ALREADY! AH! Ah. Ahhhh… Geez… t-that was so terrifying… at least it's over now- AHHHHHH IT'S NOT OVER YET! NO! GO AWAY CRAZY DOCTOR!"

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh. Is he dead?"

"I-I-I think so… Uffff, I think that's enough for today…. I NEVER will play this again… I-I-I-I'm still shaking… what time is it anyway- AHH SO LATE! I have to go home now!"

"UOWWW it's already night!? Cool! We are playing this game for so long! And I don't even eat anything!"

"Ahhhhhh L-L-Luffyyyy… I have to go now…"

"Yeah ok. Good night Usopp, say hello to Kaya for me~~"

"ok… don't worry but… can you borrow your car for me? I don't want to go on foot…"

"Wait what? Are scared? SHISHISHISHI I can't believe it! You're so craven shishishi"

"Ah Ah Ah! So funny!"

"I'm joking! Of course you can take my car"

"Ahhhh thank youuuuuu! Ok I better leave now before Kid appear…. He scare me… "

"Yeah ok, bye Usopp. See ya tomorrow"

"Yeah bye"

_Shishishi that game was awesome! But I'm hungry… what should I eat? Hum… Uhhh meat from the lunch! Hummmhum! But… where is Kidd anyway? It's kinda late now… I will call him, where is my phone? Why I always lose my phone in my own house? That don't make any sense- oh there he is. Ok where is his number… ah ok… **Buuup **come on… **Buuup **come on… **Buuup**_

**"Hello?"**

"Kidd? Ah, where are you? It's late you know?"

**"What do you mean- ahhhhh… don't tell me you forgot!"**

"Forget what?"

**"Tsch… do you remember that time I said I would go to Switzerland with Killer, Wire and Heat?"**

"Yeah I remember…"

**"And you remember in what day it would be?"**

"Well… not… but why are you saying this- OH MY GOD DON'T TELL ME IT'S TODAY!"

"**It's today"**

"AHHHHH NO NO NO NO! WHY!? BUAHHHHHHHH"

**"HEY WHAT HAPPENED? I will be back in tree days!"**

"Ok but… _Sniff… _I… _Sniff…_ I played a horror game with Usopp today and-"

**"YOU WHAT!? YOU KNOW THAT YOU FREAK OUT AT NIGHT WHEN YOU PLAY HORROR GAMES! YOU ALWAYS HAVE NIGHTMARES! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT!?"**

"Yeahh… _Sniff… _But I thought that you would be here for me… _Sniff…"_

**"REALLY!? ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"**

"_Sniff_… _Sniff_… Sorry…"

"**Tsch… Hey Luffy… I have to go now… the airplane… it-"**

"Ahh… ok then… _Sniff… _see ya in three days then_… Sniff… _Love you…

**"Yeah, I love you too Luffy"**

**_Beep_**

_Great… awesome… I really shouldn't have played that game... Ok… I have to turn off the lights… But I don't wanna… Ok, on three I turn of the lights and run to my bedroom… yeah… one, two, three! _

_Ok! Now close the door… yeah and ok I'm safe now shishishishishi Time to sleep… yeah… if I can… _

_Pajama? Check._

_Door closed? Check._

_Windows closed? Check._

_Shishishishi I think I can sleep now._

**_Five minutes later…_**

_What was that!? Light! Light! Where is it!? Ah here… ok there was nothing… ok.._

**_Ten minutes later…_**

_I can't sleep… Kidd… I miss you…_

**_DING DONG_**

_The doorbell? What? But it's so late! Oh god… Usopp, don't tell me you were telling the truth when you said that if we played that game we would die… OH no… no… no… I'm scare… I'm scare… ok god that's enough! I get it! Never play that game again! Understood! Now stop!_

**_DING DONG_**

_Stop… stop…_

**_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_**

_Kidd… Help me… my phone! My phone! Where's my phone! Here! Ok! Pick up Kidd! Pick up! NO NO NO! not the voicemail… no…_

**_DING DONG DING DONG_**

_Enough! Enough! I get it!_

_It stopped!? I think so… I hope so…_

**_CLOCK CLOCK_**

_KYAHHHHHHHHHHH! The window! KYAHHHHHHHHHH! Call the police Luffy, calm down and call the police!_

**_CLOCK CLOCK_**

**"LUFFY! ARE YOU THERE OR NOT!?"**

_Kidd!?_

"Kidd!? Is that you!?"

**"What do you think!?"**

"Ah Kidd! You thought you were on the airplane!"

**"Yeah yeah can you please open the window!? You know, we can talk INSIDE the house!"**

"Oh yeah, shishishi sorry. Done. But why are you here!?"

"What do you mean with that!? I thought that you needed me"

"Uh?"

"Well you know, I thought you must be scare as fuck in here, alone. So I came here and apparently you're fine"

"So you came here, because of me?"

"Are you kidding me right!? Of course I'm here because of you! But looks like you don't need me"

"Buahhhhhhhhh buahhhhh you scared me so much! I-I-I thought that was a monster or something trying to kill me like Usopp said and, and… it was you! Buahhhh"

"Oh come on… don't… don't cry! Seriously… stop, I didn't mean to, I left the keys on the bag and you left it on the airplane, so I knocked the door and nothing, I rang the doorbell and nothing so I climbed the balcony and knocked the window and nothing so I called you. Sorry if I scared you. So don't cry please"

"So you left the airplane?"

"Yeah, something like that. Killer understood so I could came. Ok, now sleep! I'm tired! Really tired!"

"Yeah ok! And you will sleep with me right?"

"Of course I will! Who would hold you if you had a nightmare in the middle of the night?"

"Thanks Kidd"

"Yeah yeah, now come here and give me a goodnight kiss"

"Ok~~"

"Yeah yeah I'm a wonderful boyfriend"

* * *

Did you liked it? I hope, ah don't forget to leave a comment or something. It helps me out a lot. Bye :D


End file.
